


Frozen

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least we have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blazzium](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blazzium).



> Written for Blazzium on Wattpad

He knew nobody would find them. He knew that his jacket simply wasn't enough to keep both of them warm. He knew they wouldn't make it, not when they were huddled in a small cave as a huge blizzard roared just feet in front of them. The wind was bitterly cold, even in the small cave, the snow came down heavily, quickly burrying the world in fluffy white clouds and puffs. 

He was probably the biggest idiot ever. He thought an adventure would be fun. He hadn't spent even close to enough time with his friend, who he may or may not have a huge crush on. They were both freezing, both shivering, huddled together in the cold, cold cave. 

"E-Etho... Since-since we aren't gonna make it...." Was all he could say before getting cut off.

"Don't-Don't say that Beef, we'll-we'll be fine."

It was quiet, for the longest time, the only sound was the wind raging and their shivering echoing off the cave walls.

"Maybe you're right." Etho says, his head hanging in defeat.

"Etho... I-I just want you to know... I-I like you... A lot... I wanted you to know that before... You know.." 

Etho's eyes widened in surprise. "I like you too, Beef, I have for a long time..." 

Beef smiled the best he could,which wasn't much, considering his face felt frozen. He leaned over and kissed Etho. The kiss was brief, as their unending shivering cut it short. He moved closer to Etho, which just didn't seem possible. He wasn't ready to die. But he knew they wouldn't be rescued in time. 

"If we're gonna die... I-I wanna spend the last moments of my life with you." He spoke, his voice quiet and rough.

"I-I couldn't agree more." Etho responded.

He wrapped his arms around Etho, pulling him impossibly close. They sat there, in each others arms, listening to the wind; watching the snow. He found comfort in Etho's presence, made the fact of them dying a less scary one. 

"I-I love you Etho." He says, his vision slowly fading.

"I love you too, Beef." Etho responded, his head falling limp onto Beef's shoulder as he struggled to breath in the frigid air.

 _At least we have each other._ Beef thought to himself as he struggled to keep his eyes open.


End file.
